What!
by Im Ruu
Summary: Sungmin hamil? Benarkah? Atau kepala Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah terbentur sesuatu?/KyuMin! Yaoi! Romance/Humor! Oneshoot! #HappyKyuhyunDebut10thAnniversary!


Matahari bersinar nyalang dilangit musim panas yang kosong, tanpa awan. Suhu luar ruangan mencapai setidaknya tiga puluh enam derajat, menjadi hal yang paling bertanggung jawab atas pekatnya bau keringat di lipatan lengan kemeja Cho Kyuhyun.

Kerumunan di Myeong-dong memang terlewat kurang ajar sesaknya. Tapi toh tidak menghentikan langkah laki-laki delapan puluh sentimeter itu tetap pindah-pindah toko kue dengan keukeuh. Mencari _rainbow cake_ di siang bolong, Bukan masalah. Hanya saja tentang selai kacang rasa biji kenari itu harus cari dimana?

Bahkan tupai-tupai dihutan saja tidak pernah kepikiran!

Jangan tanya permintaan gila— _unik_ ini asalnya darimana. Siapa lagi?

Si panggilan cepat angka satu diponselnya, guru TK dekat stasiun kereta, Pemenang juara karate saat SMA, laki-laki aneh, unik, berisik, yang menjadi teman hidup Kyuhyun satu-satunya,

Lee-Sung-Min

Mengingat suku kata nama itu saja, membuat helai coklat diatas kepala yang tadi hanya lembab kini makin basah menjadi-jadi. Coba saja, coba saja kalau tidak segini cinta matinya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun sudah banting stir ke bandara, kabur ke _La Paz_ , lalu memulai hidup baru sebagai pegawai restauran cepat saji.

— **What?!—**

 **Genre : Romance/Fluffy/Humor**

 **Rated : T**

 **Cho Kyuhyun & Lee Sungmin**

 **Boys Love**

 **The main idea of this story are Asakura's and mine  
**

 **What?!** **© Heproditeus ChoLee**

* * *

"Kyuhyun belum mengantuk ya?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng, masih terlihat sibuk dengan tabletnya. Tidak biasanya begini, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya tidak diajak tidur pun Kyuhyun sudah mendengkur keras jika jam pulang kantornya telat sedikit. Ditambah lagi dengan maraton instannya di myeong-dong tadi siang. Sungmin kan jadi heran juga,

 _Memang di kantor tadi minum kopi berapa cangkir?_ Tapi lebih dari itu, Sungmin memutuskan menurut saja pada mata lelahnya yang jejeritan ingin cepat-cepat terpejam.

"Ming.."

Selimut yang tadinya sudah ditarik Sungmin sebatas dada diturunkan kembali menjadi sepinggang. Niatan ingin tidur diurungi Kyuhyun yang memutuskan angkat bicara setelah membisu dari hidangan makan malam.

"Apa perutmu enak?"

Bola mata kelam Sungmin bergulir bingung. "Huh.. enak-enak saja kurasa."

"Yakin? Tidak mual sedikitpun?"

"Kenapa sih Kyu? Jangan bilang kau memasukan racun ke kue yang kupesan tadi siang?!"

Sungmin naik tensi. Kyuhyun menghelas nafas jengah. Menyesal rasanya sudah bertanya. Belum sempat menjawab tuduhan, Sungmin sudah bicara kembali. "Tapi kalau kau tanya akhir-akhir ini sepertinya perutku memang agak bermasalah."

"Bermasalah bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada kelewat gembira, Sungmin mengerutkan hidung.

"Iya, rasanya apapun yang aku makan selalu bikin mual."

Tiba-tiba tangan besar si rambut coklat mengacak gemas tatanan surai sepekat malam milik sang istri. Ekspresi binar-binar diwajahnya kena hibah tatapan aneh dari sang empu kepala. "Piring-piring bekas makan malam tadi selesai kau cuci?"

Sungmin menggeleng meski ia bingung.

"Besok biar aku saja."

Diam sebentar, Sungmin sekuat tenaga menahan bola matanya tetap ditempat, mengerjap berkali-kali sebelum tangannya dengan cekatan mengorek sisi bantal, mencari letak _smartphone_ lalu mengktifkan layarnya buru-buru.

"Ini September loh Kyu."

"Huh?"

"15 september. Bukan April, Valentine, atau awal tahun baru."

Spontan Kyuhyun beralih dari tabletnya. Mata obsidian itu beradu pandang dengan tatapan polos Sungmin. Berkedip secara berkala mengobservasi.

"Aku bilang besok kau istirahat saja, biar piringnya menjadi urusanku. Lalu hubungannya dengan nama-nama bulan itu apa Sungmin?"

SEHARUSNYA SUNGMIN MENGHIDUPKAN RECORDER! Merekam baik-baik, lalu dijadikan lagu nina bobo sebelum tidur. Kalimat itu.. indah sekaliiii~ Apa di hawaii sudah turun salju? Atau di otak suaminya yang sedang turun salju? Demi koleksi benda-benda pinknya yang membukit. Tujuh keajaiban dunia mana yang lebih indah dari Cho Kyuhyun menawarkan diri sukarela untuk cuci piring?

"Kyuhyung bilang apa?"

"Biar besok aku yang cuci piring?" ucapnya dengan nada bertanya.

"Apaaaa?"

"Oke ini mulai menyebalkan. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kelelahan, makanya besok yang cuci piring biar aku saja."

"KYUHYUN!"

 _Smooch!_

Sungmin menjawil bibir mereka dengan satu hisapan dalam. Gumpalan cerah di sisi wajahnya menemani binar-binar bintang yang bercipratan di manik Foxy. "Besok malam mau berapa ronde?"

Kini Kyuhyun yang mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam. Bukannya tidak senang dengan tawaran langka yang munculnya musiman seperti mekar sakura. Kue yang tadi siang itu.. benar-benar tidak ada racunnya kan? Kenapa Sungmin jadi tidak sehat begini?

Dibalik semua itu, layar tablet Kyuhyun menyala terang dengan tampilan _web browser_ yang aktif, dideretan artikel halus halus, ada kalimat aneh bercetak tebal yang menyolok mata—

 **Masa awal kehamilan : 1. Mengalami mual dan muntah, disarankan agar calon ibu tidak menjalani aktivitas berat untuk menghindari kelelahan.**

* * *

' _Untuk itu, sebaiknya disarankan mengonsumsi asam folat 400 mg setiap hari selama dua belas minggu yang baik bagi ibu dan si bayi, biasanya asam folat terkandung dalam sayuran berdaun hijau gelap semisal bayam atau...'_

Menit berikutnya pun bergulir. Kyuhyun duduk tenang menatapi tablet di sofa ruang tv, berusaha menghadapi persoalan drama mingguan yang membuat Sungmin disampingnya kerja sambilan menjadi komentator. Istrinya itu nampak sibuk berkritik aneh tentang aktor sampai tim produksi yang menurut Kyuhyun tak ada penting-pentingnya.

Irisnya pelan-pelan mengintip Sungmin.

"Malam ini masak apa?"

"Daging asap."

"Hanya itu?"

"Saus _gochujang_."

"Bukan.." Kyuhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Maksudku sayurnya, tidak ada?"

Garis bawahi, Kalimat sakral nomor satu itu keluar dari mulut anti sayur Kyuhyun. Mata Sungmin sudah berkedut-kedut ingin menggelinding sampai ke pantai Busan. "Kyunie tahu kan aku tidak terlalu _update_ soal begituan, tapi apa benar transgeniknya sudah ada?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ituloh, benar ya sekarang sayur sudah ada rasa dagingnya?"

Melihat Sungmin yang sudah tersenyum kelewat aneh padanya, alis Kyuhyun menukik tajam. "Huh?"

Sungmin tertawa renyah, matanya saja sampai berair. "Tidak Kyu, rasanya tidak percaya saja kau ingin makan sayur. Jadi kupikir sekarang sayuran sudah beda rasa."

"Oi! Memangnya para ilmuwan sudah kekurangan variabel penelitian sampai harus mentransgenik sayur dan daging?" Kyuhyun menyentil dahi Sungmin pelan.

"Dan lagi aku minta masak sayur juga supaya kau makan Ming. Asam folat itu kan banyaknya di bangsa-bangsa si bayam atau kangkung itu.. ah! Sawi dan brokoli juga boleh."

Suara-suara tema lagu penutup dari drama terabaikan, beda dengan inner Sungmin yang main patung-patungan dengan sosok aslinya.

"Kyu~"

Kyuhyun diam.

Soalnya kepulan asam hitam dari pucuk kepala Sungmin sudah meleber sampai sudut-sudut ruangan. Kyuhyun pura-pura tenang menunduk menggeser layar tablet. Padahal jantung rusuh karena kenyataan Sungmin sudah siap melempar _remote_ tv.

"Aku tidak ingat sudah merusak kaki ranjang atau sofa karena beratku naik Kyu."

Kyuhyun tetap diam. Tenggorokannya sudah seperti disengat lebah.

"Menurutmu aku gendut sekali ya sampai harus ganti menu dengan sayur? Segitu menjijikannya melihat aku buncit? Hmm? Kenapa? Takut kalau kita keluar belanja kau akan kena gosip? _oh lihat-lihat, suaminya tampan begitu kenapa bisa istrinya bundar seperti bola sepak ya?_ " Sindir Sungmin diakhir kalimat dengan suara seperti ibu-ibu penggosip arisan.

"Tak apa, aku paham. Jadi besok sepertinya harus beli kasur baru, biar kita tidak tidur satu ranjang lagi. Takut-takut saja ranjangnya roboh karena beratku."

Kyuhyun mati rasa.

Sungmin tersenyum kelewat manis.

Segalanya damai di kediaman Cho sampai bunyi-bunyi benda pecah belah menyentuh dinding memekakan telinga.

 **Masa awal kehamilan : 2. Wajar bagi sang calon ibu jika kondisi psikisnya mudah berubah-ubah (** _ **Mood Swing**_ **).**

* * *

Tutt tuttt

"Ng? Halo?"

"Wookie?" Orang diseberang line telepon memeriksa nama pemanggil.

"Oh, kenapa Kyu?"

"Sungmin minta Pie madu dariku."

Tiga detik kemudian otak dokter seorang Kim Ryeowook berkedut. Semisalnya saja ini bukan koridor rumah sakit Ryeowook sudah meneriaki 'Terus gue harus loncat dari pesawat sambil bilang wow gitu?!' dengan tidak elit.

"Aku tidak paham maksudmu Kyu."

"Ini sudah akhir trimester pertama Wook, benar hal itu normal?" Suara Cho Kyuhyun terdengar serius. "Aku khawatir bayinya telat berkembang atau bagaimana."

"Ah.. jadi Ahra Noona sedang hamil?"

"Dokter mana yang lebih bodoh darimu heh? Kau dengar tidak yang aku bicarakan tadi siapa? Sungmin Wook! Dia ngidam, ngidam artinya hamil! Bukan Ahra Noona yang sedang sibuk di rumah main biola."

Line diseberang telepon hening. "Kyu, kau akhir-akhir ini terbentur sesuatu?"

"Aku baik Ryeowookie, lagi pula yang harus dikhawatirkan jika terbentur itukan Sungmin. Yeah, trimester pertama memang rentan keguguran. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah—

"Sungmin itu LAKI-LAKI bodoh!"

"Apa?"

"Sejak kapan laki-laki punya ovarium?!"

"Tapi dia mengidam Wook, untuk orang hamil wajar—

"Mengidam bagaimana?! Memangnya tidak wajar darimana jika istrimu meminta dibelikan sesuatu dari suaminya? Biar kuberitahu bagian mana yang tidak wajar! Walaupun Sungmin cantik begitu, dia laki-laki. Punya penis, bukan rahim! Meski kau masuki dia setiap malam, tidak akan pernah hamil. Mengerti?!"

"Tapi—

"Cukup! Sekarang dokter yang kau sebut bodoh ini sedang sibuk dan lelah. jika kau sebegitu bersikerasnya punya anak, silahkan adopsi di panti asuhan, atau bawa pulang saja salah satu siswa TK tempat Sungmin mengajar."

"Ap—"

Pip!

Kyuhyun memang bukan orang paling pintar di negara. Tapi dia tahu, bahwa Istrinya itu sedang hamil— _tadinya._ Pantas saja, Sungmin tidak dirumah dari ia terbangun. Mungkin dia sudah kerumah sakit mendahuluinya menemui Ryeowook, memeriksakan kandungan lalu di vonis keguguran. Maka itu Ryeowook berkata seperti itu untuk tidak terlalu melukainya dengan kenyataan. Iya, pasti begitu.

Tak apa, pikirnya. Masih ada besok, lusa, minggu depan. Atau tahun-tahun berikutnya untuk membuat Sungmin hamil kembali.

* * *

Jauh di keramaian padat Myeong-dong, di toko kue bercat pink mencolok, seorang pegawai sibuk mengepel lantai di tengah padat pengunjung tanpa memakai peringatan lantai basah.

"Jung-ah! Sudah berapa kali kuperingatkan jika mengepel. Kau ingin ada pengunjung yang kepalanya membentur lantai lagi?"

Pegawai wanita lain datang membawa palang peringatan. "Kalau kejadian lagi Kita bisa dipecat bos."

Ternyata.. Kepala Kyuhyun memang terbentur sesuatu.

 **OoO**

 **FIN**

 **OoO**

Begitu juga kepala author yang error setelah kebentur kunsen jendela.. apa ini? Apaaa?! Saya tahu ini salah saya. Saya tahu ini karena saya keseringan main ke fandom anime, saya tahuuu.. saya tahu fic ini lahirnya dadakan, jelek, aneh, bikin mual, saya tahuu.. dan saya tahu kalau kalian bakal bilang saya gila saya juga tahuu.. saya tahu kalau setelah ini saya gak bakal punya muka lagi nulis ff saya tahuuuu.. *Ngilang*

Sign,

Heproditeus ChoLee


End file.
